The Interinstitute Genetics Program and the Genetics Clinic, supported by the NIH Clinical Center, offer a multidisciplinary approach to patients with genetic disease (ZO1 CP 05139-05 CEB). Involved in the program are researchers from all Institutes. Patients evaluated in the clinic represent a broad spectrum of genetic diseases. During the last year, approximately 200 individuals seen represented about 60 distinct disease categories. Due to the high frequency of ocular involvement in many of the cases, almost all the patients were evaluated by Ophthalmic Genetics and Clinical Services Branch staff or were discussed in consultation. The Clinic serves as a source of interesting case material concerning patients with inherited or developmental abnormalities of the visual system. In addition to the Genetics Clinic, patients are seen for genetic consultation at the Maryland School for the Blind. This experience has resulted the recruitment of patients into NEI intramural protocols.